


The Moon Rises

by mfish



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hopeful Ending, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfish/pseuds/mfish
Summary: Depression carves a shell.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692865
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	The Moon Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for August's Drabble Challenge on the Drarry Discord. 
> 
> Vibes and imagery were largely inspired by [You Are The Moon by The Hush Sound](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TpUP0jjicqY), a beautiful song that was on my crying playlist as a sad teenager and I recently re-discovered as a still-sometimes-sad adult.
> 
> Take care of yourselves, y'all.

The moon rises as the night falls.

Every day the same. Every night a mountain. You wonder how it ends.

He walks in — a bastion made of concrete and light. A fortress atop a desolate shore. You wonder why he stays, when you have nothing to give.

He says “I love you” as if that’s reason enough.

You don’t remember how long it’s been like this. You bleed memories like you’re sure you bleed him of happiness. You’re nothing but a parasite, leaching from his light, trying to draw it into your abyss. 

He lies next to you anyway.

He tells you stories. He lies there next to you and tells you about Seekers’ games and road trips and godchildren and Christmases. Stories filled with laughter and family and love.

You lie there next to him and you listen. The words float within your hollow chest before finally stitching together, forming a weight so heavy you wonder how you’ll ever be able to carry it.

He pulls you closer. Maybe you don’t have to carry it alone.

Moonlight fights through cloud cover, smudging the darkness of the room. There’s just enough light to see the outline of his face, softened with shadow. You reach up a hand to touch that face; to feel where the light begins and the darkness ends. 

He gently closes his hand over yours. "One day we'll return to that," he whispers. "This won't last forever."

The sun rises as your tears fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are gifts from the heavens. Find me on [Tumblr](https://ramalama-bangbang.tumblr.com/).


End file.
